ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xisu
}} Male|Age = 900+ |Bloodline = Heavenly Wolf Star God|Relatives = Xing Juekong (Father) Unnamed Mother Xing Tong (Younger Sister) Xing Wu (Younger Sister)|Allies = Xing Tong Xing Wu|Profound Strength = Unknown Stage Divine Master Realm|Legacies = Rage God Legacy Heavenly Wolf Star God Legacy|Occupation = Prince of the Star God Realm|Pre Occupation = Inheritor of the Heavenly Wolf Star God|Affiliation = Star God Realm|Region = Eastern Divine Region|Realm = Star God Realm|First Appearance = Chapter 136 (Mentioned) Chapter 1325 (Soul)|Titles = Heavenly Wolf Star God Star Lord}} Xi Su was the Heavenly Wolf Star God inheritor before Xing Wu. He has talent considered to be "godly" in the Realm of the Gods. His weapon of choice is the heavy sword; some of the profound skills that he has used include the Great Way of the Buddha and the Heavenly Wolf Hell God's Tome, which Jasmine passed to Yun Che. Like Yun Che, he inherited a Primordial True God's Legacy. The Primordial True God was known as ‘Heavenly Wolf Star God’. Both his profound veins and blood contained the True God’s Mark. Which allowed him to bear the weight of the ‘Great Way of the Buddha’s’ power. Appearance A young man with handsome features. Personality He is caring and a very protective person towards anyone who is close to him, using even his life on the line to protect his loved ones. He's also a very straightforward person. When his soul appeared in front of Yun Che, he was shown in an extremely sorry state of mind; madness, despair and pessimistic. History He was the youngest prince of the Star God Realm. In order to become as strong as he was, he had to fight many battles and endure torment that is thousand times what a normal person can endure. He left behind a ring when he was on his deathbed. He left his final soul within the ring and so that will be able to protect Jasmine for the rest of her life When jasmine left for Southern God Domain, she gave this ring to Cai Zhi. When he was traveling, he heard rumors that Star God Realm was collecting a large amount of various high level profound jades to find an opportunity to become a god and were preparing to go through the so-called ceremony of becoming a god. One day, when his Royal Father was out, he sneaked into his Divine Emperor's hall and discovered an ancient jade scroll of 'Blood Sacrifice'. According to this scroll, sacrifice one Star God's everything, including his flesh, blood, power, and soul, to fuse his divine power with another Star God! Once he succeeded, the fusion of the Star God powers and the Star God powers would have a special qualitative change. From there, it was very likely that he would break through his limits and cross over a barrier that he could never have traversed before. Touch the legendary path of a True God. He found that this kind of blood sacrifice method is not something that can be achieved by any Star God, but requires an incomparably strict 'fit'. And in order to achieve this kind of fit, the sacrificed Star God must be direct blood relatives within two generations of the person who accepted the sacrifice. They can be your biological parents, brothers and sisters of the same father and mother, and your own child. He took the jade scroll and his father about this matter. His father did not try to dispute it, and just told him straight away that he would perform the blood sacrifice ceremony engraved on the jade scroll. The purpose of purchasing a large amount of Divine Jades was to perform the ceremony. The ceremony was held once every hundred years, and was also the 'day of the stars' when Star God powers was at its strongest. Later when he was travelling he found that his sister inherited the power of Heavenly Slaughter Star God and in order to save his sister he informed her regarding the matter, hoping that she will escape. Plotline He appeared from the ring that Jasmine gave to Yun Che and informed him about the situation in the Star God Realm before completely vanishing from the world. Trivia *Jasmine said that his death was because of the woman that he loved, who used and manipulated him. *He could only reach the 6th stage of the Great Way of the Buddha which is also the limit for mortals before his death. * Three Divine Masters were killed when he went to save his mother. * He died trying to protect someone (Qianye Ying'er) in search of a treasure (World-Defying Heaven Manual). * The reason he was able to obtain the approval of the Heavenly Wolf Divine Spirit was because his talent and comprehension ability in the profound dao were extremely high. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Star God Imperial Family